


Letters for Haru

by Marimae42



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sad, What Have I Done, haru and water, like really sad, mako is in denial, makoharu - Freeform, regisa is happening, rin is a shark and thats final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimae42/pseuds/Marimae42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I never thought this would happen. I thought that you wouldn't go this way. Kinda ironic really."<br/>It's official the water loving boy is dead. <br/>Makoto just refuses to believe it. He sees it as Haru just going away for a long time. He writes letters to his deceased lover in hopes that one day Haru will be able to read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just wanted to write a fanfic with Makoto and Haruka as a couple. But no I just had to kill one of them right? Also I'm in need of some feelings. Feelings are like drugs so I'm making my own.

Dear Haru-chan,  
So there telling me that you're dead. That's not true right? Nagisa is just lying to me.   
To be honest I never thought that this would happen to you. I thought that you wouldn't go this way. Kinda ironic really.  
I mean what happened exactly. You. Drowning? That sounds a bit to well impossible. I refuse to believe that.   
From what I remembered about Nagisa's lie, you guys decided to go to the ocean without me. Why? I probably could have saved you! I could have done something!   
Dammit Haru we just made me more scared of that ocean. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to the ocean ever.   
Maybe you just went away for a while. You went to swim with the dolphins or maybe you're trying to be a mermaid or whatever. That's what I think actually happened. However everyone is starting to miss you. Don't you think you've been gone for a long time. I think it's time for you to return just saying.   
Oh and I should mention that your funeral should be in a couple of weeks. Please be back soon.   
I love you Haru.   
Love, Makoto


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for Haru's funeral. Makoto is still in denial. Reigisa is happening though thats good right guys?  
> As everyone gives their eulogy Mako writes a letter. Maybe one day Haru can read it.

Haru I'm now serious. I can't believe it. You're actually not here. What are you doing? Can't you see that this has gone way out of hand? I'm so angry that I'm not even writing this letter correctly. Did you even notice that? Haru just stop this! Stop being "dead' I know you aren't.   
I'm at your funeral. I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped this joke. There I said it. It's a joke. I knew Nagisa was lying. So are you going to stop this? I need you to stop the joke at first it was funny, but now you've just taken it too far!  
Everyone's given their eulogies, but please Haru just stop. Every one misses you. I miss you. I tried to give my eulogy, but i just ended up crying. However when Nagisa told his I could see that he really knew where you were at. He's lying. You're lying. If i've done something wrong I understand I have learned my lesson. So Haru please come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID I DO? *evil laughter mixed with tears* anyways i'm back from my hiatus and i have a lot to do now rip. Also the next chapter might take a while to do because i don't want this to be terrible so i might actually have to work on this instead of just writing. (also Nagisa isnt the antagonist and Haru REALLY is dead.)


End file.
